Graduation
by Sve Ann
Summary: Putih, abu-abu gelap dan biru muda sebagai warna dasar.


"Tidak terasa, ya. Tim basket kita akan diisi oleh wajah-wajah baru."

Mibuchi Reo berujar lirih. Kepala hitamnya jatuh diatas permukaan meja dengan wajah sepenuhnya menghadap jendela besar yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hm.." Hayama Kotarou memberi tanggapan. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mendengar segala keluh kesah kawan satu timnya itu. kondisi kantin yang tidak biasa mampu menajamkan indera pendengarannya. "..Kita akan segera menapaki tahun akhir disini. Kegiatan klub juga akan dikurangi. Benar-benar mengenaskan."

"Tahun akhir, ya? Aku baru ingat kalau _dia_ tidak akan bermain bersama kita lagi dipertandingan selanjutnya."

Sebuah helaan nafas menjadi penutup kalimat.

"YO!" dua kepala beda warna ditekan kepalan tangan yang besar. Eikichi Nebuya datang dengan kerusuhan yang membabi buta. Reo dan Kotarou yang merupakan korban kepalan berotot miliknya meringis kesakitan. "Kalian jangan serakah! Sudah waktunya kita pensiun dan fokus belajar! Dimana letak semangat kalian HAH? Ahun depan kita juga akan menyusul para senior masuk universitas!"

"Cih! Seperti kau rajin belajar saja, Nebuya." Reo menyahut malas. Kepalany cukup terasa pening karena terantuk permukaan meja kayu.

"Lepaskan tangan besarmu, bodoh! Kepalaku sakit tau!"

Teriakan si kepala pirang memecah keheningan di kantin sekolah siang itu.

* * *

 **Graduation**

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to its owner : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

No material profit taken from this

Warning : absurd, OOC, typo(s), Oneshoot

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy !_

* * *

Koridor lantai dua siang itu terasa sangat sepi meskipun masih ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang bersenda gurau atau berlalu lalang disekitar sana. Akashi Seijuurou sendiri lebih memilih untuk bersandar di hadapan jendela koridor yang terasa hangat.

Jendela transparan itu mengantarkan pandangannya ke halaman sekolah yang luas. Seluruh anak kelas tiga yang telah selesai melaksanakan ujian kini merayakan hasil jerih payah. Berbaris rapi di tengah lapangan dengan mengenakan seragam lengkap. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar kepala sekolah memberikan sambutan melalui pengeras suara. Tak lupa wejangan-wejangan untuk masa depan para anak didiknya tahun ini.

Kepala merah sedikit mendongak. Kedua mata rubi beralih memandang bagian atas. Atap sekolah terlihat sangat kosong diluar sana. Hamparan langit pun dihiasi awan-awan tebal. Putih, abu-abu gelap dan biru muda sebagai warna dasar.

 _Pantas saja udaranya sejuk._

Seketika kedua sudut bibirnya ditarik halus. Ada dua sosok yang tiba-tiba terlintas dikepala merahnya saat itu. abu-abu dan biru muda.

Tungkai kakinya yang tak seberapa panjang kini diayun dengan penuh kepastian. Atas sekolah adalah tujuannya.

.

.

"Mayuzumi- _san_."

Kepala abu-abu menoleh pelan. Berjarak tiga meter dari tempatnya bersandar ada sosok lain yang datang menghampirinya. Lembar merah yang menutupi kepalanya sedikit terayun dibawa angin. Tidak butuh waktu berpuluh detik bagi Mayuzumi untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan tamu yang tak diundang.

Kepala abu kembali berpaling pada lembaran buku yang terbuka dalam genggamannya. Kembali memfokuskan diri pada _light novel_ yang digemari.

"Tidak biasanya kau bicara sopan. Ada apa datang kesini?" si kepala abu menyahut.

Pemuda berkepala merah berjalan menghampiri Mayuzumi. "Kalau di luar kegiatan klub, aku bukan seorang kapten. Aku hanya adik kelas." Akashi mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah si kepala abu-abu. Punggungnya ikut bersandar pada pagar teralis atap sekolah. Desiran angin mengacak surai keduanya. "Tidak ikut upacara?"

"Malas," Mayuzumi menjawab cepat. Lembaran bukunya kembali dibalik. "Lagi pula tidak ada yang aku kenal disana, lagi pula tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku juga."

"Setidaknya ini adalah perayaan terakhirmu di Rakuzan. Tidak salah kalau kau coba membaur." Si kepala merah masih saja menanggapi.

"Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur kecoa sampai gegar otak?" kedua manik abu gelap tidak berpaling dari barisan kalimat diatas lembaran kertas.

Akashi Seijuurou menanggapi dengan dengusan pelan.

"Tidak ada gunanya. Selama tiga tahun aku disini, tidak ada kesan apapun yang perlu diingat." Mayuzumi kembali berucap tanpa peduli. Seijuurou pun tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menanggapi.

Dua netra berwarna rubi terpejam. Si pemilik marga Akashi tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Entah karena apa.

 _Puuk.._

Kedua matanya kembali terbuka saat pundaknya yang terbalut seragam sekolah di tepuk pelan. Ia menoleh sedikit pada yang lebih tua. Senior abu-abunya itu masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari buku kesayangannya, tetapi lengan panjangnya menggapai bahu yang lebih muda.

Akashi malas untuk menyimpulkan.

"Tapi aku berterimakasih padamu, Akashi. Setidaknya tahun terakhirku di Rakuzan sedikit berkesan saat bergabung dalam tim inti. Terimakasih telah mengajakku bermain di lapangan bersama kalian semua."

Angin kembali bertiup. Kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Surai abu milik Mayuzumi menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pemuda yang lebih tua menutup buku bersampul gadis dua dimensi dengan wajah manis. Tubuh yang lebih besar akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Akashi hanya menatap diam sosok yang perlahan berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keluar.

"Jangan bicara sopan terus. Kau terlihat aneh kalau seperti itu." Mayuzumi berujar pelan, tetapi desiran angin mampu menyampaikan pesan kepada orang yang tepat. Sosok itu akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

Akashi Seijuurou kembali menampakan senyum tipis. Ia bergumam, "Ya, kak."

Akhirnya ia memahami. Ia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah yang dihadapi agar beban dalam dirinya dapat terurai.

Menjadi anak tunggal dari keluarga Akashi memang sebuah kesulitan. Rasanya tak salah juga jika ia menginginkan seorang kakak yang dapat dijadikan teman.

Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat menasehatinya dengan tulus.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Saya minta maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun lainnya. Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari epilog manga-nya Kurobas yang bikin saya galau entah kenapa.

Salam, Sve.


End file.
